Gen
How Gen joined the Tourney Gen was known as one of the legends of martial arts, supposedly being the "man who killed a hundred". He was not only a great martial artist, but a legendary assassin, said to be invincible. Gen was also a friend of Chun-Li's father, and he briefly trained her in her youth. Gen also owned a restaurant called Genhanten in Sendai, Japan - where he met Ryu for the first time. How to Unlock In Tourney 1, the player must complete one of the following requirements to unlock Gen: *Play 119 matches in the Versus Mode. *Using either Wang or Jinpachi, finish Classic-Adventure Mode. For both of these options, the player must brawl Gen on the Avatar Realm stage. After defeating Gen, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Gen, an elderly Street Fighter.". Character Select Screen Animation Gen exhales bringing his open hands close to him then assumes the crane stance while the camera zooms to his upper body. He then says "That's the spirit!". Special Attacks Hyakurenko (Mantis Neutral) Gen launches a flurry of open-hand thrusts which move faster than the eye can see. Tapping B can be like a machine gun. Jyasen (Crane Neutral) Gen rolls into a ball and launches himself forward in a series of forward tumbles which hit the opponent, ending with a crouching punch. Jinhoken (Mantis Side) Gen steps forward doing a slap with his right hand, then a thrust palm thrust, then a left hand down strike, then a double palm thrust that knocks his opponent away. Kijuki Sageyoku (Crane Side) Gen swings his open hands down then jumps forward with a crane style hop kick. Oga (Mantis Up) Gen performs an upward flying dropkick. The attack does not end there however; if the player continues to tap the kick button at precisely-timed intervals, Gen will continue to kick in a "pedalling" motion as he continues to ascend. Oga (Crane Up) Gen jumps a distance away from the opponent and when high enough performs a flying kick downwards, traveling a certain distance. Style Change (Down) Gen changes from his default Mantis style to his Crane style. Doing the motion again will move Gen back to the Mantis style. Zetsuei (Mantis Hyper Smash) Gen draws back in preparation saying "You're terminated!" then suddenly moves forward across the screen in an instant with his index finger, middle finger and thumb in a claw-like configuration. If the attack is not dodged or blocked in time, Gen will continue to dash in a blur, back and forth past his opponent ("You cannot dodge what you cannot see!"); when Gen stops, the opponent will suddenly suffer a total of 13 hits in damage simultaneously. Ryukoha (Crane Hyper Smash) Gen jumps forward into the air ("You can't escape!"). If he comes into contact with an airborne opponent, he performs a Jyakoha on them. When he lands, he keeps his feet around their neck and spins again, creating a small cyclone as he leaps into the air, bringing them with him. As they are thrown to the ground, he lands on his feet. Shitenketsu (Mantis Final Smash) Gen draws back ("Say goodbye!") before launching a flurry of Hyakurenko strikes. If any of these connect, Gen launches another flurry of strikes to various pressure points on the opponent's torso before hitting one final pressure point on the opponent's forehead ("No passion!"). The opponent then crumples to the ground. Teiga (Crane Final Smash) Gen jumps into and pauses in air for a moment ("Destruction!") before delivering a slow-moving Oga kick toward the opponent. If this kick connects, he rapidly launches ten more from multiple directions, leaving ink trails behind, and performs a finishing kick which hits square in the opponent's chest ("Suffer and die, coward!"). Victory Poses #Gen stands with his hands in his sleeves saying "That was supposed to be a fight to the death!". #*Gen stands with his hands in his sleeves saying "Good night, Pang De.". (Pang De victories only) #Gen does his Zan'ei on the loser saying "The weak deserve death!". #Gen bows then does a crane strike saying "Pitiful amateur!". #*Gen bows then does a crane strike saying "You are a long years off from fighting me!". (Chun-Li victories only) #*Gen bows then does a crane strike saying "Back to hell with you!". (Akuma victories only) On-Screen Appearance Gen walks up stroking his beard and chuckling before assuming his mantis stance. Special Quotes *Time to pray, warrior of Liang! (When Ma Dai, Ma Chao, or Pang De) *Prepare for death, Akuma! (When fighting Akuma) Trivia *Due to his two fighting styles, Gen has the most special attacks, tied with Wonder Woman. *Gen shares his English voice actor with Rawk Hawk and Sebastian. *In Tourney 1, Gen must be unlocked, just like in the home versions of Street Fighter IV. In Tourney 2, Gen is a starter, just like in Street Fighter Alpha 2 (his first playable appearance). *Pang De is Gen's rival. Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Male characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Playable characters Category:Characters who cause impact on the Results Screen Category:Street Fighter characters